


Bedrest

by Taes_Brown_Nip



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taes_Brown_Nip/pseuds/Taes_Brown_Nip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico made a promise to Will for 3 days in the infirmary. Will intends to make sure the son of Hades keeps his promise, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedrest

Day 1

After the war had ended, Will forced Nico to bedrest for 3 days. “Doctor’s orders!”, the blond had said with a stern look on his face. Will didn't have to try hard to convince Nico to lie down on one of the cots in the infirmary. The younger demigod was exhausted after his travels with Reyna and the Coach. 

Nico tried to rest, but it only took a few minutes before he started feeling guilty for taking up one of the beds in the infirmary. All he required was a good long sleep. There were many others who needed these cots more. Besides, it was pretty noisy in there. He didn’t think he’d be able to sleep no matter how much he wanted to. He just wanted a little peace and quiet, and he definitely wasn’t going to get it in there.

There was also the fact that sleeping usually led to nightmares and he didn't want to have an episode when there were so many witnesses around. His reputation was bad enough around camp, being the son of Hades and all.

So he tried climbing out of the bed as quietly as possible, but he had barely put one toe onto the cold white tile before Will was at his side and pushing him back forcefully onto the cot. 

“Don’t think I’ll let you get away so easily, di Angelo. I’ve got my eye on you,” the blond gestured by pointing at his eyes and then at the baffled Italian. Kayla shot him a pitying glance from behind Will. She knew from experience just how persistent Will could be when it came to his patients. But he was the best healer for a reason so everyone pretty much followed his commands without question, no matter how ridiculous they were at times.

Nico stared at the white ceiling as he plotted a way out of the infirmary. He briefly considered shadow traveling back to his cabin so he wouldn’t get caught sneaking out of the infirmary, but he shuddered at what consequences would befall him if he did. Like, not actually having a body. He very much liked having a body. Despite the pain it caused him sometimes.

He had nearly given up until a new patient was brought in, (a Hermes kid had fallen off a cabin roof after trying to put the Ares’ cabins mattresses up there), Nico made sure that Will was completely preoccupied with the Hermes kid, it looked like one of the Stolls, before quickly and quietly making his exit.

He stepped out into the sunshine and made his way across camp. Nico passed by Percy and Annabeth who were helping to rebuild the camp and make new cabins for the minor gods and goddesses after Jason went and made his big promise. Annabeth was ordering Percy around and telling him where to put things. Percy must’ve said something stupid, as usual, because Annabeth crossed her arms and glared at him. But even from far away, Nico could tell that there was no real heat in her gaze. 

He didn’t stop to say hi, especially not so soon after his confession to Percy. Truthfully, Nico still couldn’t believe he had plucked up the courage to tell Percy his past feelings. It was for the best, though. Now he could finally stop feeling so guilty over his choices. But it would be a while before he could fully do that.

Nico eventually made it back to the Hades cabin and without casualty. Although, he did feel a little tired. Scratch that, he felt dead tired. He chuckled quietly at his own joke and that’s how he knew he desperately needed rest. He wrinkled his nose at the drab interior of the cabin. It didn’t help that it smelled musty from disuse. There was still a lot that he wanted to do with the cabin. The Greek fire was a nice touch, but it wasn’t enough. He mentally added a bunk bed to the room with intricate wood carvings. The sheets and comforter would be midnight black and comfy as Hades with at least a dozen pillows on top. But none of that existed yet so he laid down in the first bunk he saw, the one closest to the door. He barely had time to shut his eyes before the door to the cabin was slammed open, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” he heard someone shout.

Nico groaned and sat up to see an angry Will Solace standing in the doorway, blue eyes alight with fury. “Uhh, trying to sleep?” he said while rubbing his eyes from the sudden sunlight.

“You are supposed stay in the infirmary. I didn’t give you clearance to leave,” he retorted as he slowly stalked to where Nico was lying.

Nico squinted at the angry blond, who was still in his scrubs, as he stood in the middle of the cabin with the sunlight to his back. "I gave myself clearance. I didn't need to stay there. Now let me sleep, Solace." He flopped back onto the bed and pulled the black comforter over his head. 

He heard the older boy scoff before he pulled the comforter off of him. “Fine. You can stay here. But I want you to come to the infirmary once a day so that I can check on you. Deal?”

Nico grumbled out some sort of form of agreement and buried his head into the pillowcase. He wasn’t awake to hear Will shut the door behind him as he headed back to his duties.   
He was pleasantly surprised to find that no demigod dreams decided to plague him. Ever since his stint in Tartarus, he had been having more and more nightmares and it was starting to take a toll on him. It seemed like the dark circles underneath his eyes were going to be permanent.

Some time later, he heard knocks on the door to his cabin and blearily blinked open his eyes. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed and hissed when his bare feet touched the cold floor. The knocks came again, louder this time, and he shouted at the intruder, “I’m coming, I’m coming! Jeez, calm down.” He opened the door expecting to find Jason and was surprised to find Will, in a plain Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and ripped jeans. The blond stood on the porch holding a dinner plate.

“Hey there, Death Boy,” he grinned showing off his blindingly white teeth, “I figured you might be a little hungry so I brought you some food,” Nico just stared at Will blankly. It was only then that he noticed just how dark it was outside, he must have been asleep for quite a few hours. An embarrassingly loud rumble erupted from Nico’s stomach which only caused Will’s smile to, impossibly, grow even wider.

Will stepped around Nico and into the Hades cabin, without invitation, Nico noticed. Will gazed around the interior of the cabin. “Wow, it sure is dark in here. Is there anything in here that isn’t black or gloomy?” Yeah, you, Nico answered in his head. Even in the bleakness of the cabin, Will’s golden tan skin glowed. Must be a perk of being a child of Apollo, Nico thought. He grimaced at his own deathly pale skin. 

“Sorry, we can’t all be weirdos who are unnaturally attracted to sunlight.” he scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

Will turned to Nico, blinking his bright blue eyes owlishly at him, before bursting out into infectious laughter. It startled the raven haired boy. He wasn’t used to such open expressions of happiness, much less at something he had said. He hadn’t exactly had a moment in the past few years to make jokes and really interact with people who were his own age or who were even alive. Although, technically he would have to hang out with 80 year olds if he wanted to be around people his own age. 

Will turned to Nico who was still standing awkwardly in the doorway, “Is there somewhere I can set this plate down?” The younger male pointed to the first flat surface he could find, a nightstand next to his bunk. 

 

Nico narrowed his eyes at the intruding son of Apollo as he put the plate on the table. “Shouldn’t you be in the infirmary taking care of other people? Why are you here?”

“Kayla is capable of handling the infirmary by herself. And I kinda figured you wouldn’t eat unless someone came and forced you to. So I brought it upon myself, as your doctor, to make sure you’re well nourished.” 

“I can take care of myself, you know,” he muttered.

Will rolled his eyes at the pouting son of Hades, “Oh sure, and that’s why you were an inch from death when you all arrived at Camp Half Blood. Nope, I’m in charge of you for the next few days. You can spend a few days in here or a week in the infirmary take your pick. Either way, I’ll be watching over your recovery.”

Nico scrunched his face at the prospect of having to stay an entire week in the infirmary so he acquiesced to Will’s desire. “Fine,” he groaned. “I’ll stay in here. Just give me that plate already.”

Will smiled to himself as the raven haired teen dug into his plate of brisket. He was going to have so much fun bothering Nico these next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope y'all enjoy this short fic. It's only going to be about 4 chapters. Follow me on tumblr for story updates and other PJO stuff: http://sarcasmagnus.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks, everyone!


End file.
